Berries Can't Handle Alcohol
by Katie K. Richardson
Summary: One-shot: Ichigo's birthday party was a massive success apparently...which is why Rukia filmed it! Mostly humor with a touch of fluff at the end.


**Well on my poll, Ichigo and Rukia got a vote so here's a quick one-shot for them! :) Though there's only a little fluff at the end, I hope you find it funny!**

**By the way, if you don't know where the quotes are from, search asdf movies on youtube :) they're hilarious!**

* * *

**Berries can't handle Alcohol**

It was Ichigo's 18th birthday party, and to prove he was a man, he insisted on drinking as much alcohol as possible.

This led to drinking competitions between him, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Keigo, Shinji and surprisingly, Grimmjow. How the arrancar got involved and lived, we'll never know.

Rukia and Orihime were just clearing away the empty cans and bottles when they heard shouting from the living room. Peaking out, Rukia grinned slyly and took out her video camera.

"Come on, Hime-chan, we have work to do." she chuckled darkly and started filming.

Ichigo groaned as his head thumped loudly. Maybe he had a round too many...

"Berry, finally! We were waiting for you to come around!" Ikkaku's voice sounded too loud in his head.

"What, what happened?"

"Rukia filmed us drunk man, we're doomed!" Renji panicked.

"Oi Midget why'd you do that?" Ichigo sat up and clutched his head, scowling at the petite Reaper who sat poised next to his laptop.

"So that I can show it to everyone. Besides, if I were to simply tell you what you were doing you wouldn't believe me." she smirked. She clicked a button and through wireless connections the film started playing on the projection board.

* * *

**scenes from last night**

Renji laughed as Ikkaku bent down infront of him and pretended to steal his nose.

"Got your noooooose," he chanted, making Renji giggle pathetically.

Ichigo jumped up and made a gun with his hands. "LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE! Pang! Pang!" he aimed his 'gun' at Ikkaku and whacked him on the head with it.

...

...

...

Shinji suddenly started crying and grabbed Ichigo's arms.

"You gotta help me man! My tie is evil and its gonna kill meeeeeeee.."

Ichigo panics and runs away as Shinji stares at his tie in horror.

"Please don't hurt mee..."

...

...

...

Keigo bumped into Grimmjow's shoulder. "Oh, hello parking meter."

"Hello," replied Grimmjow in a cheerful voice.

Keigo screamed like a girl and dropped his drink.

...

...

...

Ichigo sitting in the corner pressing the button to a lamp that doesn't work.

Press.

Press.

Press.

"Hmmn."

...

...

...

Renji jumps infront of Grimmjow.

"Hey man-" Grimmjow's cut off as Renji punches him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed.

Renji ignores him and skips away, singing "Level up!"

...

...

...

Matsumoto and Hisagi are fighting over a bottle of sake.

"Somebody help me I'm being robbed!" she cried.

"I'll save you!" Kira jumps onto the scene wearing Ichigo's curtain. "Trees powers: activate!" He spreads his arms and closes his eyes.

...

...

...

Ichigo glares at Keigo and points at him. "Die potato!"

Keigo screams. "Noooooooo!"

Ichigo then tries to step on him.

...

...

...

Renji and Hisagi are staring at each other, getting closer and closer...until suddenly Hisagi yells:

"Body slam!"

and throws himself on Renji.

...

...

...

Ichigo brings Kira a slice of cake.

"I baked you a pie!"

"Oh boy, what flavour?" Kira asks excitedly.

Ichigo narrows his eyes. "PIE FLAVOUR!"

He then throws it in Kira's face.

...

...

...

Ichigo goes up to Grimmjow and yells: "Die potato!"

Grimmjow simply holds up his 'gun' (hands) and says coolly: "Not today."

He then whacks him on the head.

...

...

...

Ikkaku was flipping pages through a huge textbook and laughing happily.

"I can't read!" he chuckled gleefully.

...

...

...

Hat-and-Clogs appeared and yelled: "Kitten Fight!"

Keigo jumps up at shouts: "No wait I'm alleegic to adorableness!"

Hat-and-Clogs throws Yoruichi in cat form onto his face and runs away.

"You think I'm adorable?" she screeched and clawed his face.

...

..

...

Ikkaku points at his shoes. "Hey Hisagi have a look at my new dog!"

"OH COOL- hey wait man you don't have a new dog!" Hisagi bellows.

Ikkaku and Hisagi procede to bellow at each other.

...

...

...

Grimmjow suddenly knocks Matsumoto's salad bowl out of her hand and starts punching it.

"Hey what's wrong with you man cut it out!" she screamed.

...

..

...

"Ppffh, screw gravity." Renji starts using a levitation Kido as Keigo looks up at him with wide eyes.

...

..

...

Ikkaku points at Shinji. "There's something on your face!"

He then punches him, smirking. "It was PAAAIIINN!"

...

...

...

Matsumoto is still screaming at Grimmjow. "Cut it out man why yould you do this calm down-"

"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!" GRimmjow yelled.

"AAAHHHH!" Matsumoto cried and starts punching him.

...

...

...

"Hey guys check out my new camera." Ichigo points his BB gun at Keigo and Kira and accidently shoots Keigo in the head.

"Oh wait, this isn't my camera."

* * *

The film clicked off and everyone in the room was laughing cheerfully.

Suddenly, an extra clip starts playing.

"I don't remember taking this one." Rukia frowns.

"I took this one, Rukia-chan." Orihime smiled evilly. "After you got drunk as well."

"What?" Rukia paled; she remembered everything she did.

...

...

...

_"Rukiaaaaaa~" Ichigo sang, slumping against the petite woman. Everyone else were already asleep._

_"Straaaaaaaawberrrrrryyyyy," Rukia replied, hiccuping._

_"Rukiiaa, I looooove youu," Ichigo sang again._

_"WHAT?" Rukia yell-whispered._

_"Shhh, don't tell Rukia I love her, ok?" he grinned stupidly._

_"Finnee.." Rukia glanced up at him and saw him watching her._

_"You're Rukia." he stated._

_"Yeah."_

_"Anndd I juustt tolld you!" he whined, blushing._

_"I like you too, Berry." _

_"Huh?"_

_"I. Likes. Berry. Toos." Rukia tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips._

_"Yummy." Ichigo mumbled on her lips, tasting her, ironically, strawberry flavoured lipgloss._

_They kissed again briefly before they both fell asleep._

_In the background, Orihime giggled and sighed._

_"Sorry you two, I just had to capture the moment..." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

With that, the film finally ended and Ichigo kicked everyone out of his house.

Apart from Rukia, of course.

* * *

**the poll is still up, by the way! Go have a look! NatsuXLucy and WendyXOc already have a few votes so I'll be doing one of those next! :)**


End file.
